


Welcome To My Life

by Limelight_Write



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: I was bored don't @ me.





	Welcome To My Life

“Roman? Hey, you can’t just leave like that, we were in the middle of a conversation-” Virgil paused, raising an eyebrow at the prince character that looked uncharacteristically broken “Are you… crying? What the fuck…”

Roman didn't answer for a moment, Virgil expected Roman to make an excuse up, and then he looked up at Virgil, curling into himself while sitting on his bed. “ **Do you ever feel like... breaking down?** ” Roman asked quietly. Virgil stared and blinked, sitting down silently next to Roman and staring at his hands resting in his lap “ **Do you ever feel out of place? Like… somehow you just don’t belong, and no one understands you?** ”

Virgil swallowed “I used to… but that feeling went away over time.” he wasn’t good with sympathy, but he didn't want to ignore Roman’s questions.

“Oh.. well...  **Do you ever want to run away? ** I feel like no matter what I do I’m useless to you all…” before Virgil could respond Roman spoke again, voice slowly getting shakier “Recently I’ve been hiding a lot. I’m sorry if my music’s so annoying.. It’s just... I don’t know if you’d understand…”

“Try me.”

“ **Do you ** ever ** lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?** I keep trying to explain to people how I feel, and they say they’re the same but I can tell they aren’t. Patton told me he’s just as sad as me, but we’ll both get better. I told him, yeah, but that’s not what I was thinking. I don’t get better. I didn't, but I wanted to tell him ‘ **No, you don’t know what it’s like when ** ** _nothing _ ** **feels alright. You don’t know what it’s like to be like me…** ”

Virgil fumbled with his fingers, not wanting to meet Roman’s eyes “What do you mean ‘To be like you’?”

“ **To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you’re down, feel like you’ve been pushed around.** ” Roman stuttered the last word and choked, collecting himself the best he could before continuing briefly “ **To be on the edge of breaking down and no one’s there to save you. No, ** they  **don’t know what it’s like… Welcome to my life.** ” Roman let out a soft chuckle, Virgil nodded.

“Oh, yeah. I understand. I’m that way too sometimes…”

“Really?  **Do you want to be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around, with the big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding?** ”

“Well, no. I guess I’m not all of that, but I was like that before-”

Roman shot him a look with eyes like daggers, but the angry effect was lost when they filled with watery tears “ **No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like to be like me.** ” he nearly shouted before collapsing into a fit of tears. As if without thinking Virgil reached out his arms and pulled Roman into a tight, grounding hug. Roman sobbed into his shoulder.

“ **No one ever lied straight to your face…** ” Roman mumbled, remembering how Virgil and Patton had reacted right before Remus showed up “ **No one ever stabbed you in the back.** ” Flashbacks to Remus hitting Roman over the head with his weapon, Virgil nodded his head, nearly whispering a soft ‘I know. I’m sorry.’ “They  **might think I am happy, but I’m not gonna be okay. Everybody always gave you what you wanted, ** Patton and Logan like you enough to let your mistakes slide and care about you and  _ help  _ you. But not me.  **You never had to work it was always there. You don't know what it's like… What it's like…** ” Roman’s breath slowed down and his eyes drooped, clearly exhausted. He managed four more words before breaking down “ **Welcome to my life.** ” and falling asleep.

Virgil waited until Roman had fallen asleep completely before laying Roman’s head down on the pillow and curling up beside him. “It might be your life but we’re here to help. I should’ve noticed sooner. I’m sorry, princey.” Virgil mumbled, falling asleep by Roman’s side.


End file.
